Chemical EdSreme
by AvgJoeHero
Summary: A crazy crossover story featuring EEnE, PPG, and Plankton from the PowerPuff Girls. Also, a reference from MLAATR if you can pick it out!


Chemical Ed-Streme

A Crossover Crisis by Joseph Rodriguez

**Intro**

Welcome to the age of 2003! Before the birth of the Imaginary Friends, Galactic Guardians, and Andre 3000's class, I was a twelve-year-old kid. In this fictional world, I was another kid that lived at the borders of Peach Creek. I hanged out with all the kids of the popular cul-de-sac. Never the trailer park!! The greatest friends I was with was the Eds. Yes, you know what I'm talking about! Ed, Edd n Eddy! This story is a major crossover with three shows!

**Story**

It was at my house. Raining. Very boring! I lay on my bed looking at the ceiling.

"WTF! What the heck am I supposed to do?" I said to myself. "Nothing on TV, no one outside, nothing at all!"

_I am so retarted_, I thought. _Why don't I just visit Double Dee at the garage? I need an umbrella!_

So I took a walk to sock head's (Double Dee, Edd) house. I came in through the garage door and Edd closed it. He was with Eddy and Ed which were looking at what Double Dee was doing.

"Double Dee, what is this?" I asked.

"I met with Professor Utonium at the 7th annual Peach Creek Junior High Science Fair," Edd answered. "I asked him for some Chemical X to run tests. He wanted me to credit him for the supplements."

"Be careful with this stuff," I warned.

Ed's stupid self (Tapping Edd's back) knocked over the chemicals and it spilled upon myself!!

"ED!! I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I shouted as I grabbed his neck in choking him. Soon, I tossed him too strong! My powers was already taking effect!!

"OMFG! Ed are you alright?" I asked in fear that I'm responsible for possibly bringing Ed to his death.

"Oh no! Sarah wants me to take her to Jimmy's!" Ed was alright, my attack injured Ed's head enough to remember that! "I'M COMING SARAH!"

Ed crashed through Double Dee's garage door and ran to his house.

"Ed! My garage door! Oh dear, father won't be too happy about this!" Double Dee pushed me and Eddy out the normal door next to the garage door "Sorry, gentlemen. I got a lot of cleaning to do!"

When I and Eddy were outside, Eddy was yelling about how we can't do some stupid scam. The he stormed off.

I also noticed the weather. It stopped raining. When I jumped in joy (Boy how that was embarrassing), I flew in the air!

"Holy freaking' crap!" I flew back to the ground and ran home. My parents weren't home. Just my corny little brother, Nick.

"Yo #$&! Where have you been? Hanging with those punks?" Nick pestered me

"Shut up, Nick. Something happened to me…" I said

"I really don't care!"

"#$&#$," I mumbled.

I went upstairs to my home. I did some thinking. What do I do? I feared that other governments like Russians or the Germans were going to hunt me for use. Then I thought how the U.S. government was going to enslave me for future wars. The final thing that stuck in my head was Professor Utonium. Double Dee might get into trouble! Then I would have to pay the price by working alongside with… "OH DEAR GOD!"

I also thought of the positive sides of this. I had thought of starting a clan, but I would have a criminal record. The one thing was to save Townsville and steal up all the heat from the PowerPuff Girls and be a hero! _How jealous I'll make Eddy_, I thought.

So it was decided I had to keep all my powers under control. It was hard, too. Especially when someone made me angry. I had to wait until Townsville was in trouble.

One day in the bottom of the ocean, an evil little plankton was firing trouble up. His name was Sheldon J. Plankton. He owned a restaurant named the "Chum Bucket" in rival with Eugene Krabs of the "Krusty Krab." Plankton was a lifelong dream of putting the world into enslavement and total control of the planet.

Plankton developed three things. A ray that enlarged objects that he planned to use upon himself. He also developed a bad# robotic suit that gave him fists of metal and attached weapons. The final thing was a manufactured armada of androids (Directions programmed in his fighting suit) to take over every nation slowly!

When this reached news of him attacking Townsville as his nearest target, I got up. As I predicted, the National Guard and the Army forces has failed. The PowerPuff Girls were having trouble as well. Because of the severity of this situation, my scam has already fallen to plan!

I busted up into the air outside of Peach Creek into the city of Townsville and saw desolation. Plankton has taken on the PowerPuff Girls, all the villains of Townsville, and the government's national defense organizations. _I had to fight that thing, _I thought.

I stepped in front of his way of an office building he was going to demolish. There was already thousands that passed on and the PowerPuff Girls are very weak!

"What are you doing?" I harassed. "I think it's time you left or I'm about to whip your—"

"What are you going to do?" asked Plankton. "Why fight me when we could join in conquest for the world? All the power that you received from whatever tragedy you faced! All you could want in the world!"

"Gee. I haven't thought about that," I lied. He felt for it, too. "And I could choose my Queen."

"Maybe you could date Vexus from the Cluster Prime?"

"Or… I kick your butt!"

"Wha—"

WHAM! I punched three of his teeth (plankton has teeth?) out!

"AAH! MY TEETH! I'LL CRUSH YOU!!"

I blocked all the moves he threw. He messed up a lot due to the fact that he is distracted from the pain. Suddenly, I noticed Blossom trying to stand up from weakness and was concentrate a beam of highly heated energy towards Plankton.

"I had enough of this!" Blossom shouted. "I'm sending this dish back to the kitchen!"

"What? That's a lame phrase," Plankton teased.

"C'mon Blossom, you have to stop watching Kids Next Door," Me and weak Bubbles said. We both blushed. '

"Whatever!" yelled weak Buttercup and Blossom!

She took a shot at Plankton! It destroyed his suit and caused Plankton to shrivel to his corny, tiny size! Then Blossom fell to the ground about to die!

"Oh #$ no!" I rushed down to the dying hero. "Crap! The only thing I can do is give up my power to heal Blossom. I have to do this! I just want this all to end!"

I positioned to aim my powers to Blossom and shot all my remaining powers to give away… I have to admit, they were powerful like they lasted. She had enough energy to limb.

What happened to Plankton? Some random pedestrian stepped him on purpose, eliminating him off forever!

After a couple of hours, local medics cleaned up the PowerPuffs of injuries, fractures, and any other tissue damage. It was easy because they inherited Chemical X when born.

It was after a week of workers cleaning up the rubble, a ceremony was to be held. I had to pay all of my respects and attend. Even the Eds were sent certificates in the mail to attend. When I went to attend, the place was packed! Thank God I was one of the heroes!

Before the ceremony began, Professor Utonium had a word with Double Dee and me. We discussed how Ed's mistake of disturbing us while Double Dee spilled that beaker on me. Since I healed the girls with the remaining powers I obtained and it was an accident, He decided to forgive us.

After the ceremony, I took out all of the PowerPuff Girls and the Eds to have a dinner at Old Country Buffet. Of course I was buying! However, that really ate my wallet's cash up because Ed has a huge appetite! I also have to say unusual.

END


End file.
